kat_tunfandomcom-20200214-history
TRAGEDY
TRAGEDY is the title track of KAT-TUN’s 25th single of the same name. It was also featured as a track in KAT-TUN’s 10th anniversary album, 10Ks!. Lyrics Rōmaji= Tsunagu ikutsu ka no ito kishikande somatta akumu no you Sarase HIDEAWAY GETAWAY Tsuranuke chikai wo negaeba sora takaku chiriyuku hanabira kono te wo surinukete mo Kimi dake shinjite kuretara nanimo osore wa shinai kagiri naku Adeyaka na shoudou no nami to natte mau DOUBT (tokiakashiteku A to Z) Itsu no hi ka saikai no hana ga saku you ni (boku mo kimi wo shinjite) Nani wo ushinatta to shita tte omoi wo itsuwaru na Sou saigo no saigo de subete kagayaku kara Nando kyou no ayamachi okaseba TRAGEDY koerareru darou sono DAZE kono MAZE Kizu kara tsutawaru itoshisa dakiyosete inochi no tsuyosa to hakanasa omoishiru yo Bokura ga deaeta ano hi wo koukai sase wa shinai kono saki mo Uraraka na seijaku no yoru ni natta THIS VERSE (tokei shikake no STORY LINE) Zankoku na unmei wo kaerareru no nara (boku ga boku wo shinjite) Nani ga machiukete iyou tomo kodou wo uragiru na Sou saisho de saigo no PROMISE I NEVER HURT MYSELF YOU'LL NEVER FEEL DESPAIR Tomoni ikinuku tada kono shunkan Nido to kanashimi ni nagasu namida nante bokura ni iranai Tsuranuke chikai wo negaeba sora takaku chiriyuku hanabira kono te wo surinukete mo Kimi dake shinjite kuretara nanimo osore wa shinai kagiri naku Adeyaka na shoudou no nami to natte mau DOUBT (tokiakashiteku A to Z) Itsu no hi ka saikai no hana ga saku you ni (boku mo kimi wo shinjite) Nani wo ushinatta to shita tte omoi wo itsuwaru na Sou saigo no saigo de subete kagayaku kara - 3-nin= Sarase HIDEAWAY GETAWAY Tsuranuke chikai wo negaeba sora takaku chiriyuku hanabira kono te wo surinukete mo Kimi dake shinjite kuretara nanimo osore wa shinai kagiri naku Adeyaka na shoudou no nami to natte mau DOUBT ( ) Itsu no hi ka saikai no hana ga saku you ni ( ) Nani wo ushinatta to shita tte omoi wo itsuwaru na Sou saigo no saigo de subete kagayaku kara Fureru totan toonoku shinkirou ga warau ASHINMETORI Yureru yokan madowasu FEIKU no koukei nagameteta Nando kyou no ayamachi okaseba TRAGEDY koerareru darou Urei no mado kara ima tobitatsu tsubasa miekakure shiteru shinjitsu asu he michibiku Abake sono DAZE arase kono MAZE kibou nara hito nigiri igai mou iranai Kizu kara tsutawaru itoshisa dakiyosete inochi no tsuyosa to hakanasa omoishiru yo Bokura ga deaeta ano hi wo koukai sase wa shinai kono saki mo Uraraka na seijaku no yoru ni natta THIS VERSE (tokei shikake no STORY LINE) Zankoku na unmei wo kaerareru no nara (boku ga boku wo shinjite) Nani ga machiukete iyou tomo kodou wo uragiru na Sou saisho de saigo no PROMISE I NEVER HURT MYSELF YOU'LL NEVER FEEL DESPAIR Tomoni ikinuku tada kono shunkan Owatta kisetsu no naka tojikometa kooraseta ichi PEEJI ni "sayounara" Nido to kanashimi ni nagasu namida nante bokura ni iranai Higeki wo ima koeteku Tsuranuke chikai wo negaeba sora takaku chiriyuku hanabira kono te wo surinukete mo Kimi dake shinjite kuretara nanimo osore wa shinai kagiri naku Adeyaka na shoudou no nami to natte mau DOUBT (tokiakashiteku A to Z) Itsu no hi ka saikai no hana ga saku you ni (boku mo kimi wo shinjite) Nani wo ushinatta to shita tte omoi wo itsuwaru na Sou saigo no saigo de subete kagayaku kara }} |-| Kanji= 伝ういつしかの音色　 足掻くほど絡むマリオネット 繋ぐいくつかの伏線　 既視感で染まった悪夢のよう きっと　今日も　はじまり告げてくTRAGEDY　 こころに迫る 未来の空から　今　こぼれる涙　 愛しい過去のすべてを　ただ滲ます前に 曝せ　HIDEAWAY　時へ　GETAWAY　 突き進むチカラ　胸深く　焚きつける 貫け　誓いを願えば　空高く　 散りゆく花びら　この手をすり抜けても 君だけ信じてくれたら　 何も畏れはしない　限りなく 艶やかな衝動の波となって舞うDOUBT (解き明かしてくA to Z) いつの日か再会の花が咲くように (僕も君を信じて) 何を失ったとしたって　想いを偽るな そう　最後の最後で　すべて輝くから 触れる途端遠のく　 蜃気楼が嘲笑うアシンメトリ 揺れる予感惑わす　フェイクの光景　眺めてた 何度　今日の　過ち犯せばTRAGEDY　 越えられるだろう 憂いの窓から　今　飛び立つ翼　 見え隠れしてる真実　明日へ導く 暴け　そのDAZE　荒らせ　このMAZE　希望なら ひと握り以外　もう要らない 傷から伝わる愛しさ　抱き寄せて　 生命(いのち)の強さと儚さ　思い知るよ 僕らが出逢えたあの日を　 後悔させはしない　この先も 麗らかな静寂の夜に鳴ったTHIS VERSE (時計仕掛けのSTORY LINE) 残酷な運命を変えられるのなら (僕が僕を信じて) 何が待ち受けていようとも　鼓動を裏切るな そう　最初で最後のPROMISE I NEVER HURT MYSELF YOU'LL NEVER FEEL DESPAIR 共に生き抜く　ただこの瞬間 終わった季節のなか閉じ込めた　 凍らせた一頁に「サヨウナラ」 二度と哀しみに流す 涙なんて　僕らに要らない 悲劇を　今　越えてく 貫け　誓いを願えば　空高く　 散りゆく花びら　この手をすり抜けても 君だけ信じてくれたら　 何も畏れはしない　限りなく 艶やかな衝動の波となって舞うDOUBT (解き明かしてくA to Z) いつの日か再会の花が咲くように (僕も君を信じて) 何を失ったとしたって　想いを偽るな そう　最後の最後で　すべて輝くから Category:TRAGEDY Category:10Ks! Category:Songs Category:Discography